User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~"Moon Hurricane"~~ ~~It was a beautiful and clear day on the island of Sodor, all the engines were working extra hard at their work as they passed by.~~ ~~One day, Lexi and Frankie were having a race. Lexi was finding it hard to get passed Frankie.~~ ~~Frankie: "See you later, slow poke." *zoom off*~~ ~~Meanwhile Theo and Merlin were waiting to see who would win. "They should be here any minuet now. Hey, Merlin, who do you think will win?" Theo asked.~~ ~~Merlin: "I don't know, Theo. But I can see Frankie coming in top speed."~~ ~~Theo: "And Lexi's right behind her. Come on, you guys."~~ ~~Frankie: (Giggle) "You'll never catch me now."~~ ~~Lexi: "Never say never to cab-forward Lexi!" and with that said, Lexi shifted into gear and shot passed Frankie.~~ ~~"Come on, Frankie!"~~ ~~Merlin: "Put it overdrive, Lexi!"~~ ~~Lexi was to until she saw Hurricane heading the same direction as she is.~~ ~~Lexi: "What's that over there?"~~ ~~Frankie: "There something's on the track."~~ ~~Merlin: "Is that...?"~~ ~~Theo: "Could that be...?"~~ ~~Lexi: "Is that Hurricane?"~~ ~~Hurricane chuckled and went faster.~~ ~~Lexi: "Wait! Hurricane, stop! What do you think your doing?"~~ ~~But Hurricane didn't stop. He just kept going!~~ ~~Frankie and Lexi got out of the way just in time.~~ ~~Frankie: "What on earth is he doing?"~~ ~~Hurricane went straight for a bit then turned a corner and went onto a ramp.~~ ~~Hurricane: "To the moon!"~~ ~~He flew up into the air.~~ ~~Hurricane: "Higher! Just a little higher! I've got to get higher to reach the moon!"~~ ~~But then he started to come back down.~~ ~~Hurricane plummeted to the ground and landed with a thud.~~ ~~Frankie: "Are you alright, Hurricane?"~~ ~~But Hurricane didn't respond.~~ ~~Theo: "Uh oh."~~ ~~Frankie: "Oh, say something, please! Oh." It was at that moment that Hurricane regained consciousness.~~ ~~Hurricane: "Did I make it? Did I made it to moon?"~~ ~~Lexi: (giggle) "Yeah, I think he's okay, guys."~~ ~~Frankie: "Your trying to go to the moon, Hurricane?"~~ ~~Hurricane: "Yes. That's right. I wanna be an astronaut, like Neil Armstrong."~~ ~~Merlin: "Well, it's going to to take a lot more than the ramp to get you to the moon."~~ ~~Theo: "Come on, gang. We're gonna be late for our next job."~~ ~~Lexi: "Right!" *zoom off*~~ ~~Later, that day, Hurricane thought of another way to get to the moon.~~ ~~Frankie: "Hurricane is getting out of hand."~~ ~~Merlin: "Maybe that bump on his head has gotten under his smokebox, did you think about that, my friends?"~~ ~~Lexi: "What are you building, Hurricane?"~~ ~~Hurricane: "It's the tallest ladder in the whole history all tall ladders! Whoo-hoo! Wow!"~~ ~~Lexi: "What's the ladder for?"~~ ~~Hurricane: "This ladder is going to take me to the moon."~~ ~~Merlin: "This is going to take you to the moon?"~~ ~~Hurricane: "Yes. Would you guys like to come too?"~~ ~~Lexi: "I don't think it's gonna work, Hurricane."~~ ~~Hurricane: "Of course it will. You just watch. I'll take this ladder for a test spin and be up on the moon in no time at all."~~ ~~And with that, Hurricane began to climb then stopped ~~Hurricane: "Space helmet!"~~ ~~Frankie: "Rodger that, Hurricane!"~~ ~~Frankie begin to toss the helmet to Hurricane.~~ ~~Hurricane: "Thanks, Uh, who's Rodger?"~~ ~~Frankie: "It doesn't really matter, Hurricane. Just have a safe trip."~~ ~~As he climb the beam from ladder started to come apart.~~ ~~Hurricane tumbled to the ground.~~ ~~Hurricane: "Oh, dear. I guess I didn't make it quite tall enough."~~ ~~Lexi: "But, Hurricane. Why do you want to go to the moon?"~~ ~~Hurricane: "Cause there's not much for me to do now adays. The Steelworks and the Mainland are too boring. I need adventure. Hurricane's gonna find some."~~ ~~Lexi: "Sorry, it's not gonna happen."~~ ~~Hurricane: *disappointed sigh* "Hey, doesn't Philip the Sodor Boxcab say that we can do anything we put our minds to if we really want to?"~~ ~~Frankie: "Why yes, of course. He always encourage us."~~ ~~Hurricane: "And doesn't he say that the world is our water tower and we can drink it up as much as we want and it's our desire?"~~ ~~Merlin: "He does. But then..."~~ ~~Hurricane: "Well, then, I'm going up to the moon. And I'm going to drink it all up when I get there. Whee! I'll send you all a post card from the moon. Whoo-hoo!"~~ ~~Merlin: "Doesn't he know he needs a spaceship to go to the moon?"~~ ~~Frankie: "I really don't think so, Merlin."~~ ~~Merlin: "He'll be very disappointed when he relises he can't get to the moon without one"~~